Supernatural: Bobby's helper
by theonewhospeaksthetruth
Summary: Romance Sam and new character. Down time not on the hunt. Possible back story idea for my first supernatural story. Elizabeth a friend of the Winchester family who helps Bobby with research and phone calls meets up with the Winchesters after not seeing them since they were all very young. Please rate and review so i know how to make it better or what readers would like to see.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth pulls her father's old Firebird up in front of the big farm house with the scrap yard splayed out all around and in behind before killing the ignition. It's the Singer scrap yard where many a good car has come to be laid to rest and then be torn apart for parts. Liz gets out of her car, knocks down her driver's seat and takes out two large brown paper bags of groceries, closing the door with her foot she heads towards the side entrance of the house which goes right into the kitchen. She sets her groceries down on the wooden island in the center of the room and start taking the groceries out. She takes out, hamburger patties she prepared beforehand, corn on the cob, a Caesar salad she had prepared before as well, a homemade apple pie and a few other things and sets them on the island tossing the garbage can in the corner by the fridge.

"Bobby?!" She calls going to the cupboard for a couple of plates.

She sets the plates on the counter preparing to go out and turn on the barbeque when the footsteps she hears don't sound at all like Bobby's. Stopping what she is doing she goes to her purse sliding her fully automatic hand gun out of the hidden pocket she fabricated on the inside, then leaning up again the wall so as not to be seen. When the person comes into the kitchen she easily puts her gun to their temple.

"Where is Bobby?" She asks bluntly.

"Right behind him Lizzie, you can put your gun down that's just one of John Winchester's boys. " Bobby answers appearing as he walks around this very tall guy.

"You mean the same John Winchester that helped dad teach me to shoot? The same John Winchester I remember dad going on countless hunts with?" Liz asks a bit shocked.

"Up one and the same this is Sam and that is Dean. " Bobby explains pointing first at the tall guy and then at the shorter one who pushed his way between him and Sam.

"Hey who is this?" Dean asks flashing his most charming smile.

"My name is Elizabeth Caine and you are most definitely Dean I remember you now. " Liz states matter of factly ignoring him flirting smile.

Bobby smacks Dean on the back of the head. "Back off you Idgit, leave her alone." He snarls, narrowing his eyes into angry slits.

"Don't worry Bobby I can take him, I have fought bigger guys then him and won." She adds smiling at the man who raised her while her father was away and after he passed opened his home to her.

Sam chuckles. "Don't mind him it's nice to meet you again, since I don't really remember."

"Nice to meet you too. So who is hungry? I am going to get cooking on the barbeque hamburgers, corn on the cob and I made salad too." Liz asks not expecting any of them to object to anything but the salad.

Liz gets to work on the barbeque and it only takes her about forty five minutes to have all the burgers cooked, the corn cooked and the buns toasted. She sets the table and gets all the food set out before calling them to eat. She goes to the kitchen and grabs three beers unscrews the covers going back to the table where the three men have already sat down and hands them each one. Liz sits down herself and says nothing wondering what the three of them are waiting for.

"This looks amazing. Dig in boys do not waste her hard work." Bobby exclaims before taking two burgers and a corn on the cob.

" Oh I wont! " Dean chimes in winking at Liz and taking a couple burgers and two corn on the cob.

Sam is the only one of them who took any salad and he took one burger and one corn on the cob." Thank you this looks delicious." He says watching her briefly.

Liz smiles and takes some salad and an ear of corn not feeling up to the meat after cooking in the heat of the barbeque and the heat of the sun. They ate mostly in silence everyone enjoying the home cooked food for once; living on the road in seedy hotels doesn't afford the luxury of home cooking. Sam glances at Liz a few times trying not to seem obvious wondering if he actually stood a chance, she is Dean's type to a tee but Sam doesn't think any of that matters because Bobby seems very protective of her in a fatherly sort of way. He doesn't want to step on Bobby's toes but he thinks about maybe getting her alone to catch up even though he doesn't really remember when they first met.

After everyone is finished eating Liz starts to clear off the plates to make room for the desert and the desert plates. "Does anyone want some homemade apple pie? " She asks hopeful.

" Did you just say pie?" Dean responds almost drooling.

" You just found the key to Dean's heart." Sam says jokingly.

"We will all have a piece." Bobby interjects not giving them a choice not that they needed much persuading.

Liz cuts up the pie and dishes it up onto smaller plates bringing it out to the table and serving it to each of the men who dig into it as if they hadn't eaten for days. This doesn't bother Liz but she eats her piece much more slowly so as not to choke on it. She loses herself in thought, she has heard from Bobby about all the nightmares the Winchester boys have had to deal with since starting to hunt together again. She knows all too well the obstacles, pain and suffering that come with the job of hunting not to mention the lack of a pay check leading to a life of crime to keep food in your belly and a roof over your head.

" Lizzie you listenin?" Bobby asks as if he has been talking to her for some time with no response.

" Sorry?" She says snapping out of her train of thought.

" We don't want you to touch the dishes these two idjits here are going to make themselves useful and pay off their meal by doing them." Bobby says giving them a stern look.

" Oh that's alright I really don't mind, I enjoy cooking especially when I don't have to eat it all by myself." She jokes putting her hand on bobby's shoulder she could see he was tense and wondered if it was the Winchesters fault or if he had other things stressing him out. She never asks though just tries her hardest to keep him going and bringing as much calm into his life as she can. After all he helped ward off some of the chaos from her life after her father died in the line of duty, hunting duty that is.

" Really its alright we insist, right Dean?" Sam chimes in.

" What? Yeah sure." Dean adds his mouth full of one of the last bites of his second piece of pie not paying much attention to the conversation at hand.

After all the dishes were done and Dean is done whining about having to do them Sam goes outside to find Liz sitting on the doorstep petting Bobby's dog Rumsfeld. She hears someone coming out the screen door but does not look up and continues to rub the big Rottweiler's stomach as he lies on the porch beside her. Sam sits down on the chair not far from her and sips his beer not really knowing what to say but wanting to say something. Liz however is the first to break the silence.

"I'm going to take Rumsfeld for a walk would you like to join us? I have been told you like to walk and jog." Liz says getting up and brushing off her backside and unhooking the dog from his chain.

"Oh who told you that?" Sam asks surprised.

"Bobby did, I think it was cause he doesn't like me going out in the woods alone even though I carry my gun with me." Liz replies glancing over at him and rolling her eyes.

Sam gets up satisfied with her answer and follows her down the steps and back towards the path through the graveyard of cars and then past that the woods. Rumsfeld stays beside Liz as if guarding her as they walk, this amuses Sam and he smiles not noticing Liz looking at him as he does so.

"What is so funny? " She asks brushing her hair from her eyes.

" I was just thinking that Bobby probably doesn't have to worry about you with his dog around he looks pretty protective of you." Sam points out.

"Yeah watch out if he thinks he needs to attack he goes right for the groin." Liz says jokingly but sees him wince all the same.

" Do you still hunt?" Sam asks changing the subject.

"Yeah sometimes I go out, but recently I have just been helping Bobby, he does a lot of research for hunters and helps with cover stories." Liz explains and all of a sudden Rumsfeld runs up ahead and out of sight.

"Should we be worried?" Sam worries aloud.

"No, there is just a small lake up ahead and he loves to go swimming, to Bobby's frustration." Liz adds.

The two of them come around the path to a large clearing; the lake expands off to one side and sparkles in the setting sun. Liz walks over to a tree along the edge where she keeps a couple folding chairs to sit on for when she brings the dog out to swim. She hands one to Sam and opens the other one at the edge of the water and sits easily into it. Rumsfeld is splashing and jumping around in the shallow part of the water. Liz looks out at the water thinking to herself, wondering if Sam is just really friendly or if he is actually interested. She thinks if he doesn't make a move soon she is going to make one and possibly make a fool out of herself.

"Does Bobby even know this is here?" Sam asks stunned at the nice view.

" Yeah he does but hasn't come out here since his wife passed away, she use to bring him out here and they would swim and have picnics. I know Bobby having a picnic sounds crazy but I have seen pictures. Now it's just a sad reminder of a better time." Liz answers sounding saddened. " Rumsfeld was her protector not just the salvage yards."

" That makes sense.. " Sam trails off.

" Do you want to go swimming?" Liz asks with a smile on her face.

" Is it safe? And I don't have trunks." Sam protests.

" If the dog is not growling we are fine and as for trunks you're wearing them." Liz says standing up and pulling her shirt off to reveal a blue tank top but leaves her shorts on.

She wades into the water and goes out until it is up to her stomach and then ducks under to wet her hair, when she comes up she wipes her eyes and moves her hair out of her face. She floats in place for a moment long enough to see the dog swimming out to meet her. He greets her with a lick on the cheek and then continues on swimming around tail and tongue going as if he were a puppy again. Sam thinks it is funny how animal youth can bubble up to the surface no matter their age when they are doing something they love.

" Come on don't be a stick in the mud the water is as warm as bath water." Liz coaxes trying to get him to enjoy himself for five minutes.

Sam looks down at himself then out at the water and says what the hell, stand tosses off his T shirt and then nervously takes off his jeans to reveal his boxers and then wades into the water himself. The water is a little cooler then Liz said it was but not by much. When the water is up to Liz's neck it is only up to his stomach and that strikes him as funny and he chuckles.

" Do I look funny or something? " She asks tilting her head to the side.

" No I just didn't realise that you were that short." Sam replies.

" I am not that short! You're just really tall." She says pretending to be offended and splashes him with as much for as she can to create a big wave.

He splashes her back and they go back and forth and before they know it they are smiling and laughing. Rumsfeld barks at them twice before going back to swimming around with a newly found stick in his mouth. Liz tries so hard to send a big wave she ends up launching herself at Sam and crashes into him. He catches her and stands her back up and she quickly brushes her hair out of her face and feels her cheeks getting pink. Sam leans in and presses his lips to hers, Liz wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well well looky here , a skinny dipping party and I wasn't invited." Dean says sitting in one of the folding chairs watching them. " You sure know how to pick'em Sammy boy."

Liz and Sam pull away from each other almost in shock that someone is out there with them, Liz's heart is racing until she realises it is just Dean. The happy go lucky Sam who was just swimming in the lake disappears and a hard angry faced Sam emerges as he walks out of the water towards his brother. He grabs up his pants and shirt putting them on quickly glaring at his brother the entire time. Liz also makes her way out of the water whistling to Rumsfeld to come as she picks up her shirt and pulls it back over her now see through tank top.

" What the hell Dean!?" He practically yells.

"Bobby heard the dog bark and told me to come see where you two love birds ran off to and make sure you guys were ok." Dean explains.

Liz says nothing and leads the dog back through the woods towards the scrap yard and the house leaving the two brothers to duke it out. She figures she would be able to talk to Sam after he deals with his brother and calms down a little, she smirks and thinks to herself maybe it will make him a little bit more aggressive and take charge. She shakes her head putting those thoughts to rest and walks the rest of the way back to the house with Rumsfeld by her side.

"So Sammy boy she must have taken pity on you after all of those puppy dog looks you kept throwing her way over supper." Dean says poking fun at his brother and standing up from the folding chair.

"Shut up Dean.. " Sam says turning away from his brother to start walking towards Bobby's house.

"Come on Sammy you know I'm only kidding, she is one hot number and having some fun would do you good just don't tell Bobby." Dean explains clamping his hand down on his younger yet taller brother's shoulder.

"Dean, Liz isn't your kind of girl.. She isn't some bimbo blonde you can sleep with and forget about she is different." Sam practically whispers knowing this is going to set Dean off and starts walking back hoping to shorten this awkward conversation.

"Sammy every girl you meet is different, heck if they were the same it wouldn't be fun! " Dean adds not meaning it completely.

Sam ignores his brother's last statement and continues on towards the house where Bobby is sitting on the doorstep in a different fold out chair and Liz is on her knees drying off the dog with an old towel so he can go inside the house. Liz is still visibly soaked but doesn't seem to mind, Sam walks passed her into the house where his bag is and a change of clothes, Dean sits down next to Bobby and grabs a beer he must have left there.

" I don't know why I even bother calling that dog mine anymore. " Bobby says chuckling.

" He still is he just likes my company better. Guess that helps when your not an old cranky man who likes to drink too much sometimes. "Liz responds smiling. She stands up hangs the towel over the side of the porch railing kisses Bobby's forehead and grabs a second towel. Wrapping it around herself, she heads into the house, up the stairs and goes to take a shower.

After a few minutes Sam comes back out onto the porch with a beer of his own. He has changed into some dry clothes but his hair is still damp and clung to his neck. He pulls out another lawn chair that was closed up leaning again the outer wall of the house and sits between Bobby and his brother. Dean glances over at him and smirks but says nothing mostly to annoy his younger brother.

" Now you two listen here…" Bobby starts after a long silence but stops to take another swig of his beer. " I know Liz is an adult and could kick both your asses but she also has a good heart not something you see much of in hunters. She doesn't need you two barrelling into her life and bringing her into this world ending shit." Bobby practically spits.

"You got that right Bobby, the adult part at least. " Liz says opening the screen door. She is showered her hair freshly brushed and loose hanging down to the small of her back and wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the leg and knee and a loose fitting tee shirt. "The part you're wrong about is me being dragged into this world ending shit to quote you, because if you're in it then I am in it too. Besides he is pretty damn cute don't you think?" Liz asks leaving the who of that question to all of their imaginations.

She calls Rumsfeld and he comes barreling up the porch steps and skids to a stop at her feet looking up at her awaiting his next order. Liz pats his head turns on her heels and heads back inside the house with the dog right behind her. Sam watches her leave out of the corner of his eye, trying not to make eye contact his Bobby.

" Ooohh Sammy she thinks your cute! " Dean says in a sickeningly cutesy voice.

" You boys watch yourself because it won't be demons and ghouls on your asses if you hurt her it will be old Bobby Singer. " He exclaims standing up taking the last drink of his beer and going through the screen door into his living room.

"Sammy?"

"What Dean... "

"In all seriousness although I know Bobby isn't kidding I think she could be good for you. I can't shake the feeling though that she is going to be sticking around a while. You know big picture wise. "Dean explains.

"Yeah I know what you mean, like she has a part to play in this world ending shit. We just haven't been made aware of it yet. "Sam adds.

The two brothers sit in silence for a little while longer, it's rare that they get any peaceful time to relax and collect their thoughts. When you are on the run from everything that goes bump in the night and the authorities at the same time it even gets hard to think. Sam finishes his beer and sits the bottle down on the deck of the porch, looking over at his brother wondering when he got so tired and run down looking.

"I am going to turn in maybe see if I can find a case close by on the internet. " Sam explains standing up and stretching his long legs.

"Good idea don't want to get rusty with all this down time. " Dean jokes.

Sam heads up to the bedroom at the end of the hall where he had previously left his stuff after getting changed. He pulls his laptop out of his bag and lays on the bed propped up with a pillow and the computer on his lap. He starts looking through online newspapers and news feeds and google searches looking for something to hunt. He can hear the TV every once in a while, Dean and Bobby are watching some game on TV and yelling at it when the score doesn't go in their favor. They are almost guaranteed to be a couple more beers in and feeling it but that means Dean is relaxing and that does not happen very often.

Sam lost track of time staring at his computer screen until he hears footsteps at his door, he looks up to see Liz standing in the doorway. He closes the computer and sets it on the bedside table, neither of them saying a word.

"Mind if I come in?" Liz asks politely


	3. Chapter 3

Sam nods and gets off the bed walking towards her; Liz comes into the room and closes the door behind her. She doesn't walk any further into the room but waits for him to approach her. She puts her hand out against his hard chest to stop him from coming any closer.

"Sam I just want you to know that I understand your brother and Bobby have been steering you in one direction or another over getting close to me." Liz admits.

"They don't make decisions for me, and if you haven't noticed I don't do anything how I am told to do it. " Sam points out smiling. "I think spending time with you is worth getting my ass kicked by Bobby Singer." He adds.

"I will deal with him later." Liz says returning the smile and letting her hand fall away from his chest and letting him lean in and kiss her.

She pushes him back playfully making him land on the bed and approaches him; now that he is sitting he is on her height level. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, he runs his hands down her back and then stands picking her up and laying her on the bed. He looks down at her hovering his body over hers. Her pulls off her T-shirt and she unbuttons his shirt and pants. They start kissing and undressing each other. Liz ends up straddling him and runs her hands down his firm toned chest as he pulls her down to kiss her neck and lips gliding his fingers through her long hair. Sam reaches over and turns off the lamp on the end table before turning his attention back to Liz.

Downstairs Dean hears the door close and looks over at Bobby who has fallen asleep his beer propped up against his stomach. Dean smiles and gets up from the couch and goes out onto the porch after grabbing another beer from the fridge. Bobby is a man you can always count on to have a fridge full of beer and absolutely no food, this thought made Dean smile. Dean walks out into the yard and over to his car parked in the driveway, leaning against the passenger door. He looks up to see the light turn off in one of the windows on the second floor.

" Good for you Sammy.. " Dean thinks allowed.

The next morning Liz wakes up having forgotten where she had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on Sam's bare chest, his arm wrapped around her tight. She slips his arm from around her and climbs as easily as possible off the bed, picks up her clothes throws them on. She tip toes out of the room closing the door behind herself and then going back into her own room. She fixes her hair puts on a little make up and finds her jeans and a clean shirt before going downstairs.

Its early she is the only one up so she grabs her bag and keys and goes out to the firebird. She takes it down the road to the closest store and grabs some supplies for breakfast before heading back to Bobby's to start cooking. Once back she tidies up the beer bottles and sweeps the floors and answers a few hunters calls on a couple of Bobby's many phone lines. While Rumsfeld lays patiently watching her work before starting to make breakfast or well brunch at that point. She cooks up some eggs and toast not to mention the dogs favorite part, bacon. Which he of course got a bunch of, almost always against Bobby's wishes.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafts up the stairs reaching the noses of this hungry men and each in turn makes their way downstairs to find out where the smell is coming from. Sam wakes up realises Liz is gone and stares at the ceiling for a minute thinking to himself. He didn't know if he wanted to find a job yet but knew Dean was bound to get antsy and he would have to find him something to hunt. He agreed with himself to wait till tomorrow to leave and tell his brother he was coming up empty on work. Getting up he jumps in the shower, gets dressed in his usual jeans and plaid shirt with a t-shirt underneath and heads toward the smell. Dean rolls out of bed musses his hair in the mirror puts on a clean shirt and pants and goes after the amazing smell of bacon. Bobby who slept all night on the couch as he did a lot of nights while working jolted awake almost spilling his stale beer all over himself. He puts the bottle down on his desk and makes his way into the kitchen to fill his growling stomach.

When Sam comes down Dean and Bobby are already at the table being served big plates full of food and he sees Liz in her tight jeans leaning over the table. He smiles and walks past her brushing his hand over her back. She looks up and smiles nodding to his plate telling him to sit down and dig in.

" I don't suppose you two want any yogurt or fruit or anything that won't clog your arteries and give you a heart attack. How about you Sam?" Liz asks.

" Hey the hunting will kill me before my beloved food gets a chance to. " Dean replies taking a giant bite of bacon.

" I will take some of both actually. " Sam answers.

Liz brings the rest of the food to the table before sitting down herself. The four eat in silence until Dean takes a breather from stuffing his face full of bacon long enough to ask Sam a question.

" Did you find us a job Sammy boy?" He asks before shoveling a fork full of egg in his mouth.

" I got a couple leads but i don't think they are anything but a crazy guy and a misunderstanding." Sam explains hoping Dean will buy his lie.

" Thats ok it will give me a day to work on baby get her purring like a kitten again. " Dean smirks.

" Are you talking about your car?" Liz asks confused.

" He has a strange love connection with that thing i will never understand.

" Oh I'm sure you understand Sammy." Dean responds nodding over towards Elizabeth.

Sam frowns and ignores his brother not wanting to discuss the situation any further. Truth was Sam really liked Liz but knew he was just going to have to pack his duffle bag and leave Bobby's and her just as he always had to. His destiny and his life seemed to be on a never ended path of saving people and hunting things. More so now it was saving the world and hunting pure evil. Sam is snapped out of his train of thought by Bobby asking Liz about the phones and research.

" The phones rang a few times this morning Ruffus and a couple other hunters calling to get themselves out of hot water as usual." Liz explains. " As for research i have been brushing up on latin and getting through a couple more of the books you asked me to read." She adds.

" You're not letting those hunters sass you on the phone tho right?" Bobby probed.

" Not at all you know me i'm like a viper in a basket, don't kick it or i'm gonna come out with my fangs dripping." Liz exclaims.

" So Liz what do you do when your not being mentored here with Bobby to take on his roll in the hunter community?" Dean asks wanting to know but also thinking Sam doesn't know either.

" I'm a realtor actually. Its the easiest job to do when you need to pack up and leave for days or weeks at a time. I can sell and show whenever i want." Liz explains happily.

" The money it pays doesn't hurt either. " Bobby retorts.

" A legal hunter with good credit don't see that every day." Dean comments.

" Not everyone has to be a criminal. " Liz states trying to change the subject.

After breakfast Dean goes outside to work on his car and Bobby goes upstairs to take a shower and get the stink of stale beer and sweat off of him. Liz starts to clean up and Sam offers to stay and help. After getting the table cleared off and all the dishes in the kitchen they get started on the dishes, staying pretty quiet at the start. Sam seems to be off in his own little world as he dries the dishes Liz keeps handing him. So to snap him out of it she flicks some soap suds at him and laughs quietly. Sam snaps back to reality and wipes the soap off his face staring at Liz.

" You know a girl like you makes it real hard not to drop everything.. " Sam says quietly.

Liz stops washing the plate she has in her hands and drops it back in the water. Staring him right in the eyes and says," Sam i know what you have to do, well some of it.. I know that your role is important and i am not looking to take you from it. I have my own part to play. As a hunter i know to live in the here and now because they many not be a later. So right now i am enjoying my time with you, and Dean and Bobby." Elizabeth steps closer and leans in to kiss him hard on the lips, one of his hands finding its way to the small of her back as he returns it. Pulling away she steps back turning her attention back to the dishes.

" Now stay in this world the dishes won't dry themselves. " She jokes.

After they finish Cleaning up, the two head outside to where Dean is working on his precious baby, a 67' Impala. Liz watches him for a few minutes then smirks and leans over to Sam to whisper in his ear.

" Want to see me make Dean's head explode?" Liz whispers.

" How do you plan on doing that?" Sam asks whispering himself.

" By showing him what is wrong with his car that he can't seem to figure out." Liz explains.

Elizabeth glides over to the side of the car and looks into the hood of the car, saying nothing waiting for Dean to notice she is there. He looks up wipes his forehead with the back of his arm and stands up straight smiling. He leans over and grabs his glass of pop from the ground and takes a long drink before setting it back down and turning back towards Liz.

" Want me to show you a thing or two about what makes a car tick?" Dean asks coyly.

" Nope just wanted to let you know your distributor coil is the problem." Liz states matter of factly, pats Dean on the shoulder and makes her way back over to Sam.

"how the hell do you know that?" Dean demands.

" See my car?" She asks.

" Yeah." He replies.

" Well the only one who works on her is me." Liz explains staying completely nonchalant.

Dean's jaw drops and making Sam burst out laughing, Dean isn't use to woman being more then one night stand bimbo's not to mention being showed up about his own car. Liz smiles and winks at Dean before starting to laugh herself, not being able to contain it any longer. bobby comes out to join then wondering what all the laughter is about. Bobby knows that these three lead a life of very few laughs and likes hearing them enjoying themselves. These are like the children he never had with his wife, that gave him a second chance to be a father even if they weren't his kids.

" What's so funny?" Bobby asks.

" Liz just broke Dean." Sam explains still chuckling as he did so.

" I just told Dean what was wrong with his car." Liz adds making it seem like no big deal.

" Man up ya idjit! She practically lives here and if ya hadn't noticed it is a scrap yard full of cars." Bobby says laughing a bit himself.

Dean lowers his head for a moment then looks up at the three of them and he is laughing as well. " It doesn't happen a lot that a girl shows her how to take care of baby, i mean Sam can't change the oil!" Dean exclaims.

The three men get a lead on what could be a case for Sam and Dean when Bobby gets a call from one of his oldest friends Ruffus. Liz wanders off back into the house where she busies herself with chores while the three men decide if they should look into the case or not. When Bobby comes inside he asks Liz to grab him an indonesian book and look for something or someone who fills sexually promiscuous men and pregnant woman. It takes her a few minutes because the book is not completely english but eventually she does find something.

" The closest thing i found is a Pontianak but they are commonly found in Indonesia. " Liz explains handing Bobby the book so he can take a look for himself.

Sam and Dean haven't come in the house yet but Bobby and Liz can hear them talking heatedly outside about what she can only guess is the possible case. Liz grabs her laptop from Bobby's desk and starts looking at different websites, trying to see what else she can dig up like how to kill those strange cranky beings. She finds a couple possible ways and connects her computer to the printer and prints off the information so she can give it to them. When they finally come in Dean looks all in a huff and Sam looks tired.

" We have decided to take the case but aren't going to leave until the morning." Dean says the goes off to the kitchen to get a beer.

" I will call Ruffus and let him know we will meet him." Sam adds going for his phone which he must have left up in the bedroom.

Liz follows him with the papers she has printed out in her hands. Once in the room she hands him the sheets and then puts her hands on her hips giving him a stern look. She wonders if he is sticking around just because she is there.

" Sam are you staying because of me?" Liz asks hopeful yet disapprovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Just didn't want this peaceful time to end just yet. You know how it is on the road stuck in a car or a flea bag motel." Sam explains lying a bit. It is mostly true though he had to admit, you do get stir crazy being stuck in a car with your brother for weeks on end.  
Liz nods taking what he said as a good enough answer and not wanting to push the subject. She hands him the papers she printed and then turns to head back downstairs. She goes into the kitchen where the wall of phones is set up because two of them are ringing. she grabs the note pad off the table and answers one of the phones. The first hunter is looking for a way to kill a Rakshasa, she takes down his phone number to call him back and grabs the other phone before it stops ringing. This is some police office in Minnesota that wants to verify someone's identity, which Liz does effortlessly pretending to be Bobby's secretary. Once she hangs up the second phone, she runs into the living room where Bobby keeps all his books and looks for the one he had mentioned had writings on a Rakshasa but then she remembered as she flows through her memory that a brass knife will kill them.  
She rushes back to the phone and calls the hunter back, believing he said his name was Jason and explaining to him about the brass knife and that they are shape shifters as well so to look out for that. After that she grabs one of the books she was trying to conquer in latin and sits at the kitchen table to start forcing her brain into overdrive. Keeping her special notebook beside her for key notes. When Sam comes downstairs about 20 minutes later he finds her head down writing and reading and drowning out everything around her. He stands in the doorway of the kitchen leaning on the door jam waiting for Liz to notice him. Dean seemingly calmed down comes up behind his brother and taps him on the shoulder, Sam jumps and spins around hand balled into a fist ready to punch. He sees his older yet shorter brother standing staring at him with a huge grin on his face.  
" Bobby is sending me on a beer run and i figured we would pick up take out of something. " Dean offers wondering if his brother will come with him or not.  
Liz grabs her wallet and pulls out a 50 dollar bill and walks over to them with it. " This should cover it." She says holding out the money.  
" We can't.. " Sam starts.  
" Hey you guys run on stolen credit cards right? they only work for so long.. So take it i have plenty." Liz demands and shoves it in Sam's pocket and returns to her books.  
Sam does go with Dean to town and it's the first time they have really been alone since landing at Bobby's a couple days before. Dean senses that urge in Sam for a normal, simple, easy life and knows his brother can't have it right now but he hopes maybe someday. He feels that energy and desire everytime Sam finds a girl or sees someone with the white picket fence lifestyle that he wants. Dean ends up being the bad guy and forcing Sam to stay with him and hunt.  
" What do you feel like eating? " Dean asks him winking.  
Sam shakes his head and goes back to staring out the window as the Impala speeds down the highway. " I don't know Dean you decide."  
" Chicken it is then!" Dean announces as he takes the exit into town. Sam you know she practically lives at Bobby's we can come back once in a while maybe crash a party at her place sometime."  
" Its not that Dean.. Its something she said. She said she has a part to play in all this mess. How could she?" Sam exclaims sounding confused and frustrated.  
" I guess we just have to wait and see Sammy boy. " Dean says also thinking hard about that statement.  
Sam and Dean return about an hour and a half later with a giant bucket full of chicken a couple pasta salads and fries. Everyone gathers around the table and puts a little of everything on their plates before digging into the greasy wonderful food. Bobby looks towards the boys with a piece of chicken in his hand ready to be shoved into his mouth.  
" When you guys takin off?" He asks shoveling the piece into his mouth.  
" Tomorrow morning before the sun comes up that would put us there by the afternoon." Dean replies.  
" Only if you're a speed demon." Bobby retorts. " My house is gonna be empty again for a while then." He Adds.  
" Where are you going Liz? " Dean asks before Sam gets a chance.  
" Going back to my places for a week or two so that I can do some house showings and listings and maybe sell a couple too." Liz replies finishing her plate of food.  
" You will have to give Sammy here your address and we will look you up sometime soon. " Dean says finishing off his plate for the second time.  
Bobby raises an eyebrow at that but says nothing taking a long drink of his beer. He suggests to Dean that they should make up some bullets for him and Sam so they will have some extra. Dean nods in agreement not having planned on sleeping much anyway and the two put their paper plates and napkins in the garbage on their way out the door. This leaves Liz and Sam alone in the house again. Sam decides to take a shower thinking ahead as he didn't know when the next stop or motel would be to get one while Liz goes into her room to read some more and go over her notes.  
When Sam leaves the bathroom to go and get dressed he passes right by Liz's door, she notices he is in nothing but a white towel around his waist. She glances up long enough to notice his hard body and muscles, he must work out a lot to keep in that shape, she thinks to herself. She closes her eyes remembering the night before and smiles. Just then he appears in her doorway. Wearing jeans now but still no shirt, he probably figured she had seen more than that already so why bother.  
" What are you reading about?" He asks slowly making his way into the room.  
" Djinn. They are really messed up.. but if you were to go that would be a nice way to do it." Liz explains.  
" Those are the ones who drain your blood while you hallucinate and think you're living out your deepest desires and dreams right? Sam wonders aloud. He notices Liz has her hair pulled back in a loose messy bun and is sitting with her legs crossed with the book on her lap and a notebook open on the other side of her on the bed.  
" Yeah thats them. Weird creatures with a god complex. " She laughs. " What would you want your dream world to be like?" She asks curiously while closing up her books and sitting them on the night stand.  
She moves over on the bed to get closer to him and he puts his arm around her laying back on the pillows and stretching out on the bed. It occurs to him that it feels natural being close to her something he is not used to feeling, not having to keep his guard up all the time. Liz lays beside him looking over at him intently as he explains what his perfect reality would be.  
" Its pretty simple actually. A regular job a house a mortgage a wife maybe some kids. I just want to be normal. Not supernatural abnormal Sam one of Azazel's special children." Sam explains honestly, feeling slightly embarrassed. " What about you?" He adds.  
" Something like that.. I think that is every hunters dream to go back to before they got dragged into the life. Sad thing is the people who have those normal lives want to be just like us.. " Liz replies.  
" Grass is always greener I guess.." Sam states.  
The two lay together in silence thinking about their biggest dreams and desires wondering if any of them will ever come true. Liz thinks about the dream she had about two years before that according to the man in it foretold her destiny. She didn't really think much of it but knew if it was suppose to happen it most likely would and there wasn't much she would be able to do to stop it. Sam on the other hand was picturing the life he always wanted with first his dead girlfriend Jess and then changing it to Liz. Eventually they fall asleep together Liz's head is on his chest her arm draped over him and his arm firmly around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean creeps into Liz's bedroom to wake Sam without scaring the crap out of his brother and waking Liz. He feels a little bad that Sam looks so peaceful and happy but they really need to get back to reality and back to work. He whispers to Sam to get up its time to go and his stuff isn't even packed yet, then goes to grab his own duffle bag and make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. Sam lays awake for a moment before gently rolls Liz over and climbing out of the bed, tiptoeing out of the room and closing over the door. Then goes to pack his duffle bag and and put on his shirt and coat, he sits on the side of the bed to put his shoes on before heading down to the kitchen to find Dean.

Dean waves him on outside and the two walk over to the Impala, Dean grabs his trunk key and unlocks the trunk for them to toss their duffle bags into. He pulls up the false bottom to makes sure he didn't forget the ammo or any of the guns he had cleaned earlier in the night. Then closes the false bottom and the trunk itself and turned to see Bobby making his way over to them.

" You boys ready to take off?" Bobby asks fixing his baseball style hat.

" Yeah baby is all gassed up and ready to go!" Deans says proudly.

" You tell Liz you were going?" Bobby adds.

" No we left her asleep.." Sam says thinking to himself he wished he could wake her but didn't feel he would be able to leave if he did.

Bobby clamps his hand on Sam's broad shoulder and nods to each brother before walking back up to his porch and sitting in one of his fold out chairs to watch them go. Sam and opens the creaking door to the passenger side and sliding on to the bench seat, closing the door hard behind himself. Dean Slides in beside his brother behind the steering wheel, turning the key in the ignition, his car starting up right and purring like a giant kitten. At the sound of the engine Liz wakes up, she looks around realizing that she is alone. Hopping up out of bed she goes to the window seeing the Impala's tail lights disappearing down the road. She hurries down the stairs and out the screen door to where Bobby is sitting on the porch and stops beside him, watching as the light fade out of sight.

" Don't worry Lizzy you know you will be seeing them again all too soon." Bobby says.

" Yeah I have a long road ahead with those two.. " Liz adds wearily and sits in another folding chair beside the aging man.


End file.
